


You're Really Protective, Killua

by HisokaXL (orphan_account)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, Gay, Gonkillu - Freeform, Homophobia, Killugon - Freeform, M/M, Nen, protective killua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HisokaXL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon didn't expect his first encounter with homophobia to be at a convenience store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Really Protective, Killua

"Excuse me, miss!" Gon says, scooching past a teenage girl. He makes his way to the opposite side of her, eyeing the chocolate selection.

Oblivious to how the girl stares at him, he contemplates which box he should buy for his boyfriend. _Chocorobos, or the truffles? Killua loves both.. Maybe I'll buy one of each, then!_

It is Killua's and Gon's one month anniversary. Although it shouldn't have been that big of a deal, Gon thinks it would make his boyfriend happy if he brought home some chocolate with him. He knows how excited he gets when Gon buys chocolate for him. He finds that a bit funny, considering he could always buy it for himself.

"Need any recommendations?" the teen next to Gon asks. He glances to his side and smiles.

"I think I know what I want, actually. There's so much to chose from, right?" he replies with a friendly tone. It wasn't uncommon for strangers to start a conversation with him. He doesn't know if it is his approachability, or, as Killua says all the time, his good looks.

" _Gon, nearly every person that begins talking to you is trying to hook up with you nowadays. And I always have to scare them off,"_ Killua would say with a sigh. He'd bury his fluffy white hair into Gon's shoulder, and rub his back. Killua did that sometimes, when he was protective of his boyfriend. He'd slide his fingers up and down Gon's backside, soothingly, reassuringly. " _But in the end they learn the harsh truth._ " The last part, he'd whisper in Gon's ear, almost inaudibly.

" _You're mine_."

Gon smiled at that. Killua had always been a bit possessive, but every since they had started dating, it was unbelievable. He'd look like a mother protecting its babies in the wild at times. As soon as anyone saw Killua's eyes darken, they got the gist and hurried off. Gon finds that to be endearing, surprisingly.

"Tell me about it. Is the chocolate for any special lady?" she asks, brushing a strand of dark hair behind her hair. "By the way, my name is Kate." He suddenly understands what Killua meant by everyone trying to hook up with him.

Gon smiles anyway. "Nice to meet you, Kate-san! I'm Gon. And no, not really." _Just for the best boyfriend in the world_. He notices how Kate steps a bit closer.

"You're single too, huh? My boyfriend ditched me for this other chick last week. Lame, right? I really need someone more loyal," she sighs. Gon is about to object and mention Killua, his boyfriend, until she continues talking. "You look like you'd make a great boyfriend. If you want to hang out sometime, I'm up for it."

Gon scratches the back of his neck, bringing the desired chocolate boxes in his arms. He suddenly wants to hurry up and head back. 

"That's very nice of you to offer, miss, but are you saying we should go out on a date?" Her offer is too sudden for Gon. He still doesn't understand why some people are so quick to flirt or date.

"Yeah, pretty much," Kate says coolly, resting a hand on the teenager's shoulder. Gon feels the urge to squirm out of the way.

"Actually, I have a boyfriend waiting for me at the hotel," he says a bit sheepishly. "It's been a month since I've asked him out, so I decided to buy some chocolate for him." Kate gives a blank stare.

"What do you mean?"

Gon mentally sighs, but brushes off his slight annoyance with a smile. "It means I can't accept your offer. I'm happily taken!"

Kate's brows furrow, until she at last grimaces. "Wait, don't tell me you're a _gay_ ," she scowls. Her dark eyes are gleamed with disgust. Gon doesn't like it. How rude, he thinks.

Gon simply walks away to check out the boxes in his hands. He is angry that she even sees a problem with his and Killua's relationship, but he honestly doesn't want to waste his time bickering with a stranger. "It was nice chatting with you, bye!"

Gon doesn't need to turn around to know that Kate is demanding answers. "No, tell me. You have a boyfriend? _Seriously_?"

Gon turns his head and his brows furrow. "Is that a problem?"

Kate snorts. "Of course you wouldn't think it is. I shouldn't have wasted my time on you. Really, a waste of a good looking body." Now Gon was mad. It was one thing to insult his love for Killua, but another to call him a waste.

"Miss, I don't understand why you are against me, but you're being rude to me right now." Kate opens her mouth to say something-

"And to me, too," says a new voice. Gon flips around to meet his boyfriend's piercing sapphire irises and grins.

"Killua~! When did you get here?"

Killua's eyes narrow, glaring at the girl. She looks alarmed and slowly backs away. "At the part where you were being insulted," he replies. He entwines his pale fingers with Gon's and kisses them, making Kate cringe.

"Ew, get away from me," the girl spits. "I thought you were normal.. But no! Of course you had to be that _faggot's_ boyfriend!"

Even Kate knows that she has crossed a well-reinforced line. The word hung in the air heavily. Gon felt Killua's aura begin to slowly seep out and away from him, dark purple and threaded with ill intention.

"Killu, you're scaring her!" Gon huffs. Kate's eyes widen, dark pupils shrinking in fear. She was clueless as to what was behind this fear, but remained glued in place.

"Calling somebody you hardly know a _faggot_? Really? If you know how much this boy had been through, you wouldn't be saying half of the crap coming from your mouth." His hands ball into tight fists. Kate opens her lips to retort, but closes it soon after. She is at loss for words.

"I don't want to hear that word from your mouth," Killua warns. Both Gon and Kate know he's serious. "I don't even want to see you near Gon again, actually."

Kate eyes are wide with shock, and she finally scrambled around and rushes out of the convenience store. The sound of clapping heels echo until she has disappeared. The lady at the check-out gives her a quizzical look, but continues scanning a customer's items.

Neither of the two speak. The white haired male's grasp on Gon's hand tightens a little. Killua sighs to break the silence. "Wow, what an asshole."

Gon chuckles a bit at that. "Yeah. She was, wasn't she? I didn't think some people could be so.. Rude. Especially about something that doesn't even concern them. Why should she care about me and you?"

"They have their reasons, I guess. I honestly don't know." Killua pauses for a moment. A smile touches at his lips, and soon he is bursting out with laughter.

"What?" Gon wonders, a bit amused by his boyfriend's sudden laughter. Killua's regains his composure. "I was just thinking.. Can you imagine how _pissed_ my family would be if they knew I was dating you? Oh gosh, my mom would never give me the end of it!"

Gon smiles, until laughing aloud. "They would freak out, wouldn't they? I can't even imagine their reactions, honestly," Gon says, giggling. He would never forgive them if they harmed Killua or insulted him in anyway because of their relationship, though. Gon despised most of the Zoldyck family to begin with. Killua really didn't deserve many of the things he's had to deal with.

"What's that you have there?" Killua asks with a smirk, eyeballing the chocolate boxes in Gon's free hand. The hunter hides them behind his back, too late.

"I, eh.." Gon's cheeks dusted pink. "Well I thought it'd be nice to get you some chocolate. You know, because I did ask you out exactly once month ago!" He grins at Killua's eager expression.

"It doesn't have to be a surprise anymore, I guess," Killua then shrugged. "Let's check this out and head back to the hotel, eh? I didn't think you'd take so long, so I thought I'd tag along after I waited _forever_. I'm glad I did."

Gon huffs. "Hey, it was that one lady that wouldn't leave me alone! And that sounds good, I wanna have some cuddle time with you, Killu." His honey brown eyes sparkle with anticipation.

The ex-assassin flushes at the words 'cuddle time.' "Yeah, yeah, I know," he mumbles, giving the chocolate to the cashier. As they walk out of the building, the boys' hands never separate.

Gon doesn't feel sorry for the girl that he met at all. He certainly knew that she had it coming- Killua always seemed unforgiving and cold with people who laid a even finger on his new boyfriend. Gon leans up to his boyfriend's ear.

"You're really protective, Killua."

The white haired boy smiles a bit, rubbing fingers up and down Gon's back as they walk.

"Only for you."


End file.
